The present disclosure relates generally to medical diagnostics and treatment equipment, including, but not limited to, devices for measuring luminal cross-sectional areas of blood vessels, heart valves and other hollow visceral organs, and methods of using the same.
Coronary Heart Disease
Coronary heart disease is caused by atherosclerotic narrowing of the coronary arteries. It is likely to produce angina pectoris, heart attack or both. Coronary heart disease caused 466,101 deaths in USA in 1997 and is the single leading cause of death in America today. Approximately, 12 million people alive today have a history of heart attack, angina pectoris or both. The break down for males and females is 49% and 51%, respectively. This year, an estimated 1.1 million Americans will have a new or recurrent coronary attack, and more than 40% of the people experiencing these attacks will die as a result. About 225,000 people a year die of coronary attack without being hospitalized. These are sudden deaths caused by cardiac arrest, usually resulting from ventricular fibrillation. More than 400,000 Americans and 800,000 patients world-wide undergo a non-surgical coronary artery interventional procedure each year. Although only introduced in the 1990s, in some laboratories intra-coronary stents are used in 90% of these patients.
Stents increase minimal coronary lumen diameter to a greater degree than percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) alone according to the results of two randomized trials using the Palmaz-Schatz stent. These trials compared two initial treatment strategies: stenting alone and PTCA with “stent backup” if needed. In the STRESS trial, there was a significant difference in successful angiographic outcome in favor of stenting (96.1% vs. 89.6%).
Intravascular Ultrasound
Currently intravascular ultrasound is the method of choice to determine the true diameter of the diseased vessel in order to size the stent correctly. The term “vessel,” as used herein, refers generally to any hollow, tubular, or luminal organ. The tomographic orientation of ultrasound enables visualization of the full 360° circumference of the vessel wall and permits direct measurements of lumen dimensions, including minimal and maximal diameter and cross-sectional area. Information from ultrasound is combined with that obtained by angiography. Because of the latticed characteristics of stents, radiographic contrast material can surround the stent, producing an angiographic appearance of a large lumen, even when the stent struts are not in full contact with the vessel wall. A large observational ultrasound study after angio-graphically guided stent deployment revealed an average residual plaque area of 51% in a comparison of minimal stent diameter with reference segment diameter, and incomplete wall apposition was frequently observed. In this cohort, additional balloon inflations resulted in a final average residual plaque area of 34%, even though the final angiographic percent stenosis was negative (20.7%). These investigators used ultrasound to guide deployment.
However, using intravascular ultrasound as mentioned above requires a first step of advancement of an ultrasound catheter and then withdrawal of the ultrasound catheter before coronary angioplasty thereby adding additional time to the stent procedure. Furthermore, it requires an ultrasound machine. This adds significant cost and time and more risk to the procedure.
Aortic Stenosis
Aortic Stenosis (AS) is one of the major reasons for valve replacements in adult. AS occurs when the aortic valve orifice narrows secondary to valve degeneration. The aortic valve area is reduced to one fourth of its normal size before it shows a hemodynamic effect. Because the area of the normal adult valve orifice is typically 3.0 to 4.0 cm2, an area 0.75-1.0 cm2 is usually not considered severe AS. When stenosis is severe and cardiac output is normal, the mean trans-valvular pressure gradient is generally >50 mmHg. Some patients with severe AS remain asymptomatic, whereas others with only moderate stenosis develop symptoms. Therapeutic decisions, particularly those related to corrective surgery, are based largely on the presence or absence of symptoms.
The natural history of AS in the adult consists of a prolonged latent period in which morbidity and mortality are very low. The rate of progression of the stenotic lesion has been estimated in a variety of hemodynamic studies performed largely in patients with moderate AS. Cardiac catheterization and Doppler echocardiographic studies indicate that some patients exhibit a decrease in valve area of 0.1-0.3 cm2 per year; the average rate of change is 0.12 cm2 per year. The systolic pressure gradient across the valve may increase by as much as 10 to 15 mmHg per year. However, more than half of the reported patients showed little or no progression over a 3-9 year period. Although it appears that progression of AS can be more rapid in patients with degenerative calcific disease than in those with congenital or rheumatic disease, it is not possible to predict the rate of progression in an individual patient.
Eventually, symptoms of angina, syncope, or heart failure develop after a long latent period, and the outlook changes dramatically. After onset of symptoms, average survival is <2-3 years. Thus, the development of symptoms identifies a critical point in the natural history of AS.
Many asymptomatic patients with severe AS develop symptoms within a few years and require surgery. The incidence of angina, dyspnea, or syncope in asymptomatic patients with Doppler outflow velocities of 4 m/s has been reported to be as high as 38% after 2 years and 79% after 3 years. Therefore, patients with severe AS require careful monitoring for development of symptoms and progressive disease.
Indications for Cardiac Catheterization
In patients with AS, the indications for cardiac catheterization and angiography are to assess the coronary circulation (to confirm the absence of coronary artery disease) and to confirm or clarify the clinical diagnosis of AS severity. If echocardiographic data are typical of severe isolated. AS, coronary angiography may be all that is needed before aortic valve replacement (AVR). Complete left- and right-heart catheterization may be necessary to assess the hemodynamic severity of AS if there is a discrepancy between clinical and echocardiographic data or evidence of associated valvular or congenital disease or pulmonary hypertension.
The pressure gradient across a stenotic valve is related to the valve orifice area and transvalvular flow through Bernoulli's principle. Thus, in the presence of depressed cardiac output, relatively low pressure gradients are frequently obtained in patients with severe AS. On the other hand, during exercise or other high-flow states, systolic gradients can be measured in minimally stenotic valves. For these reasons, complete assessment of AS requires (1) measurement of transvalvular flow, (2) determination of the transvalvular pressure gradient, and (3) calculation of the effective valve area. Careful attention to detail with accurate measurements of pressure and flow is important, especially in patients with low cardiac output or a low transvalvular pressure gradient.
Problems with Current Aortic Valve Area Measurements
Patients with severe AS and low cardiac output are often present with only modest transvalvular pressure gradients (i.e., <30 mmHg). Such patients can be difficult to distinguish from those with low cardiac output and only mild to moderate AS. In both situations, the low-flow state and low pressure gradient contribute to a calculated effective valve area that can meet criteria for severe AS. The standard valve area formula (simplified Hakki formula which is valve area=cardiac output/[pressure gradient]) is less accurate and is known to underestimate the valve area in low-flow states; under such conditions, it should be interpreted with caution. Although valve resistance is less sensitive to flow than valve area, resistance calculations have not been proved to be substantially better than valve area calculations.
In patients with low gradient stenosis and what appears to be moderate to severe AS, it may be useful to determine the transvalvular pressure gradient and calculate valve area and resistance during a baseline state and again during exercise or pharmacological (i.e., dobutamine infusion) stress. Patients who do not have true, anatomically severe stenosis exhibit an increase in the valve area during an increase in cardiac output. In patients with severe AS, these changes may result in a calculated valve area that is higher than the baseline calculation but that remains in the severe range, whereas in patients without severe AS, the calculated valve area will fall outside the severe range with administration of dobutamine and indicate that severe AS is not present.
There are many other limitations in estimating aortic valve area in patients with aortic stenosis using echocardiography and cardiac catheterization. Accurate measurement of the aortic valve area in patients with aortic stenosis can be difficult in the setting of low cardiac output or concomitant aortic or mitral regurgitations. Concomitant aortic regurgitation or low cardiac output can overestimate the severity of aortic stenosis, Furthermore, because of the dependence of aortic valve area calculation on cardiac output, any under or overestimation of cardiac output will cause inaccurate measurement of valve area. This is particularly important in patients with tricuspid regurgitation, Falsely measured aortic valve area could cause inappropriate aortic valve surgery in patients who do not need it.
Other Visceral Organs
Visceral organs such as the gastrointestinal tract and the urinary tract serve to transport luminal contents (fluids) from one end of the organ to the other end or to an absorption site, The esophagus, for example, transports swallowed material from the pharynx to the stomach. Diseases may affect the transport function of the organs by changing the luminal cross-sectional area, the peristalsis generated by muscle, or by changing the tissue components, For example, strictures in the esophagus and urethra constitute a narrowing of the organ where fibrosis of the wall may occur. Strictures and narrowing can be treated with distension, much like the treatment of plaques in the coronary arteries.